The sweetest thing
by GirlNextDoor228
Summary: Oneshot - Original Prompt: Roxanne discovers Megamind's love for sweets. Megamind/Roxanne - Extremely fluffy :D


**A/N**: Hello everyone! I've been crazily obsessed about Megamind over the past few months, and I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about it. I've seen lots and lots of great work in this fandom and that has inspired me to try and do my own. I'm part of a Livejournal community that has a flashfic thread, and I saw a lovely prompt that I had to try. So please keep in mind that I don't own the original idea of this oneshot, only the story itself. The prompt belongs to ravennevermore3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to Dreamworks. This story solely exists for entertainment purposes.

**Original Prompt/Summary:** Roxanne discovers Megamind's love for sweets

**Pairings: **Megamind/Roxanne

**Rating**: T just to be safe

Now, without further ado, the story! Please don't hesitate to leave me any feedback, whether it is good or bad; critique is always welcome! C:

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, giving them a minute or two to readjust to the intense light of the morning sun. The dark blue curtains were pulled apart, filling the room with a sweet tone of yellowish light.

Roxanne drove her gaze to the blue figure next to her, and a peaceful smile found its way to her lips. Beside her laid Megamind, sound asleep, light blue lips parted away with each soft breath he took as his flat chest rose and lowered in slow movements.

His arm was wrapped around her neck, and she suddenly remembered how his long fingers had caressed her hair lovingly until she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest some hours ago. Roxanne was also reminded of how she had never listened to the melodic drum on his chest so intently and for such a long time before last night; it was simply another proof of how, despite his color complexion and big headedness, Megamind was just as human as her.

She stood still like this, eyeing his thin sleeping figure, unsure o f what to do. She wasn't even certain of how many hours of sleep he needed; and quite frankly, Roxanne had never imagined the (now ex-) supervillain sleeping peacefully in his black bed framed bed (completed with little black knobs with little spikes on them), in his little pajamas decorated with hazard symbols. However, when he had asked her to spend the night over at the now-not-so-Evil Lair, bright green eyes pleading with his words, Roxanne couldn't think of refusing his proposal; especially when she knew he was still the same innocent man she had begun dating some weeks ago.

Slowly, she leaned against his ear and whispered, "Morning, Mr. Hero", a playful smile plastered on her face. He moaned quietly, blue eyelids gradually opening to reveal his vivid green orbs. Her grin turned into a smirk once he replied in a groggy voice.

"Good morning, Roxy" The brunette lifted her torso and dropped her weight on her elbow, using her free hand to rub his sleek stomach tenderly under his pajama shirt.

"Sleep well?"She spoke a bit louder this time, enjoying his smitten smile. "Delightfully", came his tranquil voice.

His skin was way silkier than she had ever thought. Considering he was pretty much immune to most kinds of damage, thus being far more resistant than human skin, she had thought it was much thicker and rougher. Her fingertips travelled upwards until they found his chest. Despite being skinny, Megamind was slightly toned, enough so she could trace the lines of his muscles with the tip of her nails.

"So far I can tell that waking up next to you is one of the best things I've ever experienced" Roxanne offered the alien a smile, her cheeks reddening at his complement. She found herself locking eyes with Megamind, losing herself on his stunning spheres. The duo locked their lips on a long and passionate kiss that seemed to last for the rest of the morning.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower before getting some work done" She offered him a wink and got up, swaying her hips as she walked, teasingly.

"Temptress", he muttered with another smile.

* * *

Roxanne walked into what could be called the un-Evil Lair's Kitchen. It was there that Minion dealt with the preeminent task of creating his Master's deliciously consumable treats, always freshly bought and made with the biggest care. However, Roxanne was surprised to see a small table in the center of the room, perfectly matching the counters and even the stove and fridge. Sitting on one of the three chairs was Megamind, already dressed in his tight dark blue vest, a large white mug on his hand, bright green eyes smiling as he anxiously eyed Minion.

"Good morning, boys" The alien's head instantly turned to the woman standing behind him.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchie. The boss thought it would be a good idea to have a more family-type breakfast today. What do you think?" She didn't have to look to acknowledge Megamind's proud smile.

"That's a great idea" She kissed his forehead before taking the mug from his hand, "do you mind?". The blue figure had gotten back to trying to peek around Minion's shoulders to see the source of the yummy smell emanating from the counter, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Not at all", he answered absentmindedly, and Roxanne took a sip of his coffee. Wait a second, was that even coffee?

Her eyes widened in terror as her tongue came in contact with the black liquid in her mouth. It was disgustingly sweet, and she had to run to the sink and cautiously spit it out – there was _no_ way she was going to swallow all that sugar. There was no way anyone could even consider that _coffee_.

"Gosh, did you spill the whole jar of sugar here?" She asked, shifting her gaze between Minion and Megamind, hoping either one of them would give her an explanation. The fish looked at her apologetically and sighed before responding, "I was going to warn you, Miss Ritchie".

Megamind raised her an eyebrow, "don't you like sugar on _your_ coffee?" he asked as though _she_ was the alien. She quickly handed him back the mug as if it contained poison instead of very sugary coffee.

"Of course, but don't you think that's _way_ too much sugar?" He continued to stare at Roxanne in the same awkward way, before he was completely distracted by a sweet scent.

"Oh, think nothing of if, Miss Ritchie. He just loves sweets" And indeed he did. On the table, Minion had placed two chocolate-covered pancakes, embellished with white chocolate shavings and a cherry on top, literally; a jelly-covered donut with blue sprinkles; a large piece of brown cake with a blue-ish filling; and a handful of toasts covered in a reddish jam, which was probably filled with sugar, from what she had seen.

Roxanne tried to hide the fact that her mouth was practically hanging in shock at the sight before her. Megamind inhaled the sweet scent of all the food in front of him, and bit his bottom lip with a smile as he felt his mouth beginning to water.

"Ahh, Minion. You spoil me, you fantastic fish, you" Minion offered Megamind a sheepish grin before turning to Roxanne.

"I have some fiber cereal and toast for you, Miss Roxanne. There's also some fruit over there" Minion showed her the food, and she let out a relieved sight.

The three had breakfast in a very pleasant atmosphere, with Roxanne and Minion casually commenting and laughing about some series they both currently followed while munching on their toast and Delight Fish Food.

Roxanne had watched Megamind discuss his new plans for the city with Minion, but she had been more interested in wondering how on earth could he eat all those sweets for breakfast and still be skinnier than her. Maybe it was an alien thing, even though she didn't recall ever seeing an alien doing such a thing in all the science fiction flicks she had seen.

Later in the evening, when they were working side by side on their projects, glancing at each other every few minutes, she couldn't hide her curiosity any longer and she had to ask him. Megamind simply turned his chair to her, shrugged and gave her a smile.

"I've always had a thing for sweets" he replied, and it was more than evident what had transpired from his words. Roxanne rolled her eyes and smiled back at him with warmness. He had some strange habits, like the fear for soap that wasn't attached to a rope, but he was still the sweetest man she had ever met.

They both leaned in, and her lips met his. They were sugary.


End file.
